<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alien Mushrooms by fezwearingjellybananas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669246">Alien Mushrooms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fezwearingjellybananas/pseuds/fezwearingjellybananas'>fezwearingjellybananas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writer's Month 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Ficlet, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:15:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fezwearingjellybananas/pseuds/fezwearingjellybananas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps on this one occassion Barry will admit he let his curiosity get the better of him. But not while Cisco is in earshot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writer's Month 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Writer's Month 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alien Mushrooms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Writer's Month Day 2: Quarantine</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You know what I miss the most?” Cisco asked. “Fresh air.”</p>
<p>“I have apologised,” Barry said. “Several times. How was I supposed to know the unknown alien mushrooms from the brand-new undiscovered planet had spores that would do this?”</p>
<p>“You just had to touch the mushrooms.”</p>
<p>“I am the science officer. Studying new planets and new life forms is my job. That includes mushrooms. You did not have to come.”</p>
<p>“You know what I miss most?” Iris asked. “Not having to be stuck in a room with you two bickering.”</p>
<p>“You’re the captain,” Cisco said. “Quarantining us was your idea.”</p>
<p>“Barry was showing symptoms before we even got him back on the ship, we do not want those spores infecting everyone and the three of us were the only ones who came in direct contact with them.”</p>
<p>“He’s fine.”</p>
<p>“He could have been dying.”</p>
<p>“I feel like I’m dying,” Barry said. “The headache might be Cisco’s fault, not the mushrooms.”</p>
<p>“I have had to leave Wally in charge of engineering for two weeks because you touched a mushroom and ended up high as a kite.”</p>
<p>“Wally is a perfectly competent engineer.”</p>
<p>“He’s a helmsman. I’m the chief engineering officer but now I’m stuck in med bay for two weeks because some idiot saw a giant glowing green and blue mushroom and poked it.”</p>
<p>“I was curious!”</p>
<p>“I cannot wait for shore leave,” Iris said. “I think we should recommend Starfleet don’t send anyone back to that planet.”</p>
<p>“Fine by me,” Barry said. “I’m never going to be able to eat mushrooms again.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>